


It Takes One

by AmoreDemonessa



Category: Hazbin - Fandom, Hazbin Hotel, Hazbin Hotel AU - Fandom, hazbinhotel - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoreDemonessa/pseuds/AmoreDemonessa
Summary: Vampire Au , Hazbin Hotel. Charlie and the Eldritch siblings hang around.
Relationships: Charlie / Helsa, Charlie / Seviathan, CharliexSeviathan, SeviathanxCharlie
Kudos: 4





	It Takes One

  
Charlie’s eyes widened, and coughed, hand to her mouth, almost spitting the sugary substance out . Another hand gripped the fluffy item she was holding. The flavor was something new, overwhelming. “WHAT - *cough* what was that?” She asked the other , sitting beside her, who was laughing.   
  


“Cotton candy! I picked it up from the human world.” Seviathan responded, a smug look on his face. “Too sweet for you, Princess?” A grin spread.   
  


Charlie swallowed. “I’ve never - I’ve never tasted anything like this.. this ! What is it made of? Real cotton? “ She took a look at the sample Seviathan shared for the two. It was white, yes, but it didn’t taste like actual cotton... “Or was it made to _look_ like cotton? “ It was truly the sweetest thing she has ever tasted. Hell doesn’t have anything like this. “Is it new? “ 

She has never visited the human world. She wasn’t allowed to. Her parents forbade it, but every now and then, a noble would give her a gift from the world . A souvenir . This time, Seviathan had brought her candy . Normally, the rule was for each nobleman and lady to keep such items to themselves, unless they finally appeared on earth. They weren’t allowed to share such simple gifts and treasures with the King’s Daughter.   
  


“Uhhhh..” he paused, trying to answer each question in the right over, the words playing in his head . “Sugar, no, maybe, yeah. I heard it was getting cheap too! Only the high class up there are able to share it. We might get some down here in the next century or so. I think — it’s some kind of dessert? Oh and.. _don’t tell Helsa.”_

Charlie tilted her head a bit , confused. “..Why?”  
  


“‘Cus it was hers - and, I ate all mine.. up there! You know? Fancy party and all that , I mean it’s not like she’s gonna notice! I’ll tell her it melted or some shit.” He chuckled.


End file.
